Box of Chocolates
by sapphirefaerie
Summary: Life is like a box of chocolates; you never know what you're gonna get." Collection of short stories; rating for swearing and kissing etc. ;P Plz read if u like really fluffy stuff! RR!
1. I Don't Know

This is my first fanfic, so if you r/r please be nice! Only constructive criticism if you have any!

So yeah this collection is basically a buncha fluff… it's called box of chocolates cuz I'm not a shipper for any one couple so I put a lot of different romances (assorted like a box of chocolates! Hehe)

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the characters unless its obvious its an O/C. Bugger off… I wanna be famous but I'm not J.K.! haha lol

happy reading!

**I Don't Know**

"I just don't know what to do," Harry said to Ron.

"I dunno if I can help you, mate," Ron replied.

"Well, what do you do when you like a girl that's been one of your best friends for 5 years?" asked Harry, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Sorry… but I have no idea. I've never been in that situation before…" Ron trailed off.

Harry said nothing else, but sat in Ron's room and thought about his newly-realized feelings for Hermione. She had been his friend for so long… but ever since she had gone out with Viktor almost two years ago he had seen her in a different light. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her by asking her out, if he ever could find the guts to. He wanted so much _more_ than what he already had with her. He wanted to be with her until the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts… wanted to be with her until the end of the world… and even after that, if it was possible. He just didn't know whether Hermione's feelings about him were the same as his feelings for her.

Harry sighed. He would be seeing her when the he and Ron were meeting with her at Diagon Alley to get their school stuff, as their sixth year started in a week. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't make things too awkward between the three of them later.

At the Leaky Cauldron

Harry and Ron sat at the Leaky Cauldron, saying nothing, as they waited for Hermione to join them so they could get their school shopping done. They were both immersed in their own thoughts until a cheery, "Hi, you guys!" brought them out of their reveries.

Harry looked up. Hermione's pretty face was smiling down at him. "Well, let's go!" she said. Harry, still thinking about how much he wanted to go out with Hermione, just nodded, as Ron smiled and replied, "Yeah, what are we waiting for?"

In Diagon Alley

"Well," said Ron, breaking the silence. "What do we all need? I know I need some new robes… _again_… geez I must've grown about 3 inches in a month and a half!"

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I need a new stock of potion supplies," Harry added.

"And we all need to get our new books," said Hermione.

"Well… since it appears I'm the only one who needs new robes," Ron said, "Why don't I go to Madam Malkin's and get my robes. I'll give you two some of my money so you can get my books for me. We'll meet up at that new potion supplies place." (A/N: I don't remember where in Diagon Alley they could get potion supplies…)

"But first why don't we all go to Gringrott's together?" suggested Hermione.

So the three of them walked to Gringott's and each took out some money to buy their new school stuff with. They walked together until they got to Madam Malkin's, where Ron went inside. Then Harry and Hermione walked to the bookstore. (A/N: arrrgh! Keep forgetting these stores…) After seeing a few of their friends (Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, and Susan) and a few of their enemies (Pansy and Draco, who was, as usual, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle) the pair walked in silence for a few minutes.

Harry had a spontaneous feeling to just get it over with. Here was his chance…

"Hermione-" Harry started to say, just as Hermione said, "Harry-"

They looked at each other and grinned.

"Hey- d'you want to sit down for a minute?" asked Harry.

"Uh… sure, as long as we don't spend to much time sitting down," replied Hermione, as they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Listen, Hermione… I don't really know how to say this but…" Harry trailed off, staring into the sky.

"Well… what I wanted to talk to you about isn't exactly something that's easy to say, either, Harry," Hermione said, also trailing off, but with a small smile in her eyes.

Also smiling, Harry said, "Okay… I've got a weird feeling that these two things have something to do with each other…on three. One, two, three…"

"I like you," they both said. They stared at each other in astonishment for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

Harry stopped laughing abruptly. His face got a serious look on it as he stared into Hermione's coffee-brown eyes. (A/N: dunno if they're actually coffee brown but w/e) "Hermione… I don't want our friendship to be lost if we start… um… going out together, or whatever but… I dunno… I really like you. Ever since you started seeing Viktor… I dunno… you just seemed different…"

"But don't you see, Harry? That was the whole reason I went to the Yule ball with him. So that you would… I don't know… really see me…" Hermione said softly.

They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two. Then slowly, they leaned toward each other and they closed their eyes as their lips met…

Ten minutes later, their arms were still wrapped around each other, and their lips were in a passionate kiss. Ron walked by, his new robes in a bundle, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the kissing couple. Then he relaxed, and an easy smile involuntarily grew on his lips. He simply stared a second more, then walked into the bookstore to get their new books himself.


	2. Rebound

Please r&r!!! so far no one has reviewed… tear tear, sniffle sniffle…

**Rebound**

Draco and Hermione were kissing just outside the Great Hall while the teachers and the rest of the school were eating dinner.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed, looking into his eyes. "I love you so much. I don't want to leave you at the end of this year…" Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of the end of their seventh year coming to an end in a month and a half. "I want to stay with you forever."

"So do I, Herms…so do I," Draco replied. "I love you. I can't wait to hear the words, 'My name is Pansy—I mean Hermione Malfoy' come out of your mouth…"

Both of their eyes flew wide open as they realized what he had just said.

"WHAT!" cried Hermione, her eyes spilling over from her tears, this time from being mad at Draco. They broke apart, as Hermione wiped her face. She ran up the stairs, ignoring Draco's calls.

"Herms! I didn't mean that! Come back! It was just… Pansy was coming on to me again earlier! I was just thinking about that! I'm sorry! Herms! I'm really really sorry!" But evidently these things were the wrong things to say, as Hermione kept running into the Gryffindor common room, and then up another flight of stairs to her dormitory. She threw herself onto her bed.

"I can't believe that he would be cheating on me! Yeah, right, she came onto him. She hasn't come onto him in three years!"

"Hermione?" a voice called.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody!"

"Mione, it's only me," said the voice.

"Ginny… go away. I don't want to see anyone right now," Hermione said, shouting through her tears. (A/N yeah yeah Ginny and Hermione don't really have the same dorm but w/e)

"What happened Mione? Is it Draco?" At these words, Hermione broke into fresh sobs. "Come on, there's something wrong."

All of a sudden Hermione turned herself over so she could face Ginny. Her face was a wreck. Her magical mascara and eyeliner was streaming down her cheeks, as Hermione had forgotten to put the waterproof coating on this morning. Her lip gloss was smeared, and her hair was mussed from Draco running his hands through it.

"Yeah. It's Draco. He was cheating on me!" cried Hermione.

"Oh my god, Mione. With who?"

"Pansy, that bitch!"

"Geez Mione. What can I do? How about I clean up your face a little?" asked Ginny, a small smile appearing on her lips. With a small flick of her wand, Hermione's face was cleared up and her hair came out of its rubberband and was magically brushed with a comb Ginny had made up.

"Thanks, Ginny."

"Anytime. I'm going to go down to the common room now so you can have some peace. Okay?"

"That's fine." As Ginny left, Hermione was left to her thoughts. 'How could he? I-I- I never would've thought… and especially someone who he had always thought was dirt…"

Meanwhile in the common room, Ginny was telling Ron and Harry what had happened, since they were the first ones back from dinner. They gasped in horror and menacing looks appeared on their faces as they listened to the story.

"That god damn bastard!" Ron swore.

"Ron!" cried Ginny.

"Oh… whoops sorry, Gin. I'm just… hold on a second, will you?" Ron walked toward the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory. Knowing what would happen if he walked up the stairs, Ron stood at the bottom of the staircase and yelled, "Hermione? Ginny's just told us what's happened! Come on, you can talk to us!"

Silence.

"'Mione? Are you going to come down?" Still silence, but then suddenly the door slowly creaked open, and Hermione's face appeared in the doorway. She saw Ron standing at the bottom of the stairs, and she ran down and hugged him.

"Oh, Ron!" she said, crying into his shoulder.

"Um…" Ron trailed off, not really knowing what to do. "Shh… shh… it's all right," he said, patting her shoulder and running his hand down her hair. "He was always a bastard anyway."

At this, Hermione looked up, and a watery smile appeared on her lips. "You're such a good friend, Ron."

At this point, Harry walked over. Hermione looked up, and said, "Hi, Harry."

With a mock pout on his face and his hands in his jeans pockets, Harry replied, "Hi. Don't I get a hug too?" Hermione laughed and she ran over and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

Meanwhile…

'Damn it!' thought Draco, still standing just outside the Great Hall. 'How the hell could I have done that? I don't love Pansy, I don't love Pansy, I don't love Pansy! How could that bloody name have slipped out of my mouth?!'

People were starting to come out of the Great Hall, so Draco started walking by himself to the Slytherin common room.

'Hmm… how can I get my Herms back? I really miss her… and it's only been a few minutes. I loved her… I loved her and was willing to give my life for her! Just how did that stupid name get into my mouth?'

He walked for a little while, just thinking. 'How about I make her jealous? That'll make her want me back…'

Two Weeks later

"Ron? I have to ask you something," said Hermione. "In private."

'How can I love Ron after only two weeks?' thought Hermione. 'But somehow… I don't know… I guess on that day… when he came to comfort me…I just…'

Her thoughts trailed off as Ron replied, "Uh… sure. What is it?"

Hermione just stood up and pulled Ron up with her. "Come on. Let's go out of the Hall."

"Ron… I don't know how to say this… but somehow… that day… when um… Draco and I broke up… I think I started to see you in a different… kind of… light, I guess. I realized how much I liked you. D'you… d'you want to come to Hogsmeade with me the next time or something?"

Ron's eyes grew wide as he pinched himself. "Am I dreaming? 'Cause if I'm not… then of course! Do you know how long I've wanted to go out with you? Only… what about Harry?"

Hermione touched Ron's arm gently. "He's going with Parvati. He told me earlier."

"Well, then…" Ron's sentence trailed off as he grinned at Hermione. "When's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

At Hogsmeade

"Well! Where do you want to go?" asked Hermione cheerfully.

"Anywhere you want to… Herms." Hermione flinched slightly at Draco's old name for her, but then thought to herself, 'oh well… it's like Ron said… he was always a bastaard anyway.'

All of a sudden, a blonde spot in the crowd distracted her. 'Oh my god… it's Draco!' She hurriedly put her hand in Ron's, as soon as she saw that Draco had his arm wrapped around Padma Patil's waist. As the two couples walked near each other, Draco and Hermione put on their looks of deepest loathing. No one could have thought that a few weeks ago they had loved each other with all of their hearts.

A few days later

Hermione lay on her bed, before the rest of her dorm mates came up to bed. She loved Ron… or so she thought. The more she thought about it, the more she could point out 'mistakes' in Ron and the things that Draco had that Ron didn't. She sat up as she realized what she was thinking. Did she still love Draco? Ron was going out with her, though. How could she love Draco after he was cheating on her? And besides… he had already found Padma… hadn't he? She sighed but with a sudden burst of emotions, decided, 'I need to find Draco before our year ends. I can't… not when…' her thoughts trailed off as she sighed again.

Draco lay on his bed, also thinking. He thought about how pretty Padma was, and how easy she was to talk to… and how Hermione's coffee-brown eyes sparkled so much, and how her perfect, beautiful face was always smiling at him… He sat up and gasped at his the thoughts that had just somehow crept into his brain. 'Oh my god. I knew I was trying to get her back… but after a few weeks it seemed like I really hated her again. And now… I love her again?' Draco sighed as he thought of how mixed up his feelings were. 'I need to talk to Herms. Soon.'

The next day, Gryffindors and Slytherins had double Potions together right before lunch. After their class, they walked off to the Great Hall. Hermione bumped into someone. "oh… sorry," she said. But then when she looked up at the person, she groaned as she realized it was Draco.

"um… Hermione? I think we need to talk. I can see it in your eyes. Come on. Let's go outside."

He dragged her through the oncoming traffic outside. "We… I dunno if you feel the same way… but I feel as if somehow… I still love you. Do you think… think it's a possibility…" he drew himself up. "that we were on the rebound for these past few weeks?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know, Draco. Because I thought I hated you… but last night when I was in bed… I think somehow I also realized that I still… have feelings for you. I think we were just so mad at each other… that we went… went on—on the rebound, kind of."

"It's the same for me…" Draco replied softly. And then slowly, faltering each inch closer to her face, he brought his lips to hers. And it seemed to the two of them that somehow… somehow, the world was blowing up in fireworks for the two of them.


	3. The Ring

A/N: this stupid document manager won't let me do points of ellipsis so if it looks really choppy I'm sorry. what probably happened is that it changed the points of ellipsis to a period. does anyone know how to make it stay? Also does anyone know how do make italics and stuff stay? Because when I do it on word, it just changes it back to normal. help please!

This is L/J… just sumthin I wrote in my summer school class because it was sooo boring hehehe… please r/r!

**The Ring**

Straightening her dress robes, Lily Evans smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

'Perfect,' she thought. 'Now I just need my ring… Oh, where is it? Oh, here it is.'

Lily slipped on her bewitched ring. She had put a spell on it to glow a blood red when she danced with whoever was going to be her next date. She hoped it was Peter…

At the ball

Lily laughed at her friend's joke. She was having a great time with her friends, and had danced quite a lot with some very good-looking seventh-years (who were a year older than she was).

"Hey, Evans! Wanna dance?" called a voice.

Lily looked through the crowed toward the voice, then groaned. A raven-haired boy with glasses and hazel-brown eyes was looking back at her, into her own emerald-green eyes.

"If I won't go out with you, what makes you think I'm going to dance with you?" she asked James Potter.

"Aww… come on, Evans! Have a little fun!"

"Fine…" said Lily grudgingly as James's eyes lit up. "One dance. And ONLY one dance."

Lily went out on the dance floor and put her arms around James's neck, as the band had just started a slow song.

'He probably timed this to the second,' thought Lily. The pair danced in silence until Lily noticed a bright red glow coming from behind James's head. Lily frowned, not remembering about her ring. She shifter her hands and gasped. The garnet radiance was coming from her ring. She pulled away from James as she gasped again, and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Lily!" called James. "Lily! Where are you going? Lily! Evans!" but Lily was already up the stairs and heading toward the Gryffindor dormitories.

'I'm going to go out with that- that- him?' thought Lily miserably. She knew she could try and defy the course of nature, but in the long run could never change what the ring had told her. 'But- I- hate him—don't I?' Lily kept repeating these thoughts in her head, that she hated James and that she knew she could never change her destiny. Finally, she fell asleep on top of her covers, still in her dress robes, her bed hangings still pushed up against the walls.

"Lily. Lily! Wake up! Come on, we're going to be late!" said a voice in her ear. Her best friend Didi (A/N: pronounced Dee Dee… just felt like spellin it like that lol) was waking her up, and they were about to be late for their first class—Potions with Professor Bluefin. Professor Bluefin was nice enough, but gave anyone who was late a detention, so Lily jumped out of bed and hurried to get out of her dress robes and into her school uniform. (A/N: yeah yeah I kno the balls are always on Fridays but wutever)

"Sleep well, Evans?" a voice softly said in her ear.

Lily turned around to see James looking at her. "Perfectly fine, thank you," she replied coolly.

"What do you say that we go to Hogsmeade together next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked James, still whispering.

Lily gulped. She started to say no… but then all of a sudden James's boyish grin, unruly hair, and chiseled body started to nag at her conscience. She thought, "Here's the time…"

"James… normally I wouldn't like to. But my ring glowed red yesterday when I danced with you… which is why I ran away. But since I know I can't change my fate, this time I'm going to say yes."

James smiled and punched the air with his fist, but looked confused nonetheless. Lily could see she was going to have to explain.

"See… I put this charm on my ring to glow red whenever I danced with whoever was going to be my next date. You can't change what the spell tells you. And… the deeper red it is, the longer you stay with that person. With you… I think it was just about the deepest red it could get."

James's eyes widened but he grinned. "Looks like you're stuck with me forever, Evans… maybe I'll be nice and start calling you Lily! Ha ha ha!"

'Did I just say that aloud?' Lily asked herself. 'Damn.'

A year later

"Hey Lily… You know that I love you, right?" asked James, as his head rested on her head, which was on his shoulder.

"Yeah… and you know I love you, right?" replied Lily.

"Of course Lil…oh my god I love you so much." James sat up suddenly. "Lily… I want to ask you something… We've only been together a year, yet we love each other so much. Why don't we… we… just… promise to stay together?" He conjured up a plain diamond ring. "Lily… will you promise to be engaged to me?"

"Oh my god," said Lily softly. Then she grinned. "How could I say no?"

James laughed softly and slipped the ring on her finger. "This one won't glow," he said as they leaned in toward each other… smiling at the little thing that had brought them together.

AN: Ok so that was kinda lame… actually now that I've written a few other things I think most of these dumb stories are lame and don't make sense… sigh o well read and review anyway ppl!


	4. Yduensl Qwidd Eldishc Kjwodv In Other Wo...

**Yduensl Qwidd Eldishc Kjwodv… In Other Words, Gibberish**

'Okay, today will be the day… the day I finally ask Hermione to go out with me. When I get back to the common room tonight, I'll have asked her to the next Hogsmeade weekend with me,' Ron thought to himself.

It was their sixth year, and sixteen-year-old Ron had just realized over the summer that for more than two years he had liked Hermione as… well… as more than a friend. He hated it when they were in different classes, hated the times when they were separated, hated it how she was so beautiful, hated it how when they had a row, she always managed to be right. But most of all, he hated it how he could somehow never get the guts to ask her out. Every day, he asked himself why he couldn't just do it, and every day he always answered his own question in the same way: 'I don't know.'

But today, he resolved to do it, finally. He looked at his watch. 'Damn it!' he thought. It was 9:27, and his first class—double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall—started at 9:30. (A/N: I actually don't remember what time their classes start, although breakfast is at eight. Help, anyone?) He picked up his bag from beside his bed and ran down two very long flights of stairs, around three corners, down a corridor, and down another, shorter flight of stairs, his long, gangly legs being a great help to him. He opened the door just as the bell rang. Professor McGonagall stared sternly, with her lips pursed, at the breathless Ronald Weasley. He looked around the room and spotted Harry in the back, saving a seat for him. Slowly, he walked towards the seat, mumbling an apology to McGonagall on the way.

"Well, now that the last person of the class has shown up, we will begin."

Ron looked over at the beautiful person sitting next to him. Not Harry, but Hermione. She was diligently writing notes and occasionally looking up at the board or at McGonagall. He sighed, took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to write.

It was now lunch time, and Ron sighed for about the millionth time that day. He had still not managed to ask Hermione between their classes or during break. But now he promised himself that he would have no excuses during lunch not to ask her. He knew Harry probably would eat lunch with Ginny; and as much as Ron hated to admit it, he had to say that they were pretty cute together. All he'd do was ask for a word before they sat down…

Hermione suddenly came breezing into the Great Hall, coming from her Arithmancy class. Ron breathed in abruptly, looking at how much more beautiful she looked after not staring at her for an hour-long class.

"Er… Mione?" Ron asked, silently thinking that he could be saying something more like 'Mine-y.' "Er… could… could I have a word?"

"Look Ron, if it's about Harry and Ginny being together again, I'm not listening. Besides, I'm starving."

"Er… no… it's not about that… it's just… um… I was just wondering…"

Hermione, who could usually spot little things like how Harry and Cho had kissed the year before, just looked at Ron in puzzlement.

"What do you want to say, Ron? Spit it out, already!"

"Erm… Can we go outside for just a minute? It's… kinda… personal, I guess…"

Hermione looked at Ron strangely. "Uh… sure, if it pleases you."

Once outside, Ron began to speak again. "Hermione… I was just wondering if you'd… you'd… like to… er… well… eidj you dieis el eidh eois Hogsmeade aljweif?"

"Ron! What in the world are you talking about?"

Ron just couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I… uh… I…"

"You brought me out here in the cold simply to talk to me in gibberish? Oh great… I can rest assured that my friend is not mentally ill."

"Well… actually Hermione… I've been sort of… thinking about… usbeingalittlemorethanfriendswouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithmenexttime?"

There. He had said it… now if only Hermione's brains could possibly fathom a single word he had said.

"Okay great… that's just great Ron. Yeah sure, I'll take another advanced placement class in gibberish."

Ron groaned and smacked himself over the head. _Stupid, stupid, stupid IDIOT! _he fumed under his breath.

"Um… Ron? I don't think you're stupid… I didn't say that, did I? I really didn't mean anything—"

"Hermione?" Ron cut in. "Thanks and all… and… what I meant to say is…"

**_RING! _**The ten-minute warning bell shook the school.

"Great Ron… Now I get to break the rules by eating in class!"

"I'm really sorry Hermione… but really I was just kind of wondering if you'd like to… erm… come with me…" he gulped. "to Hogsmeade next time…?"

Hermione, who had begun to march off towards the castle again, spun around and asked, "What did you say? Did you just… ask me out… to Hogsmeade?"

Ron turned his famous shade of pink, stuck his hands in his cloak pockets and replied sheepishly, "I guess… I guess I did." "Finally," he muttered to himself again.

Hermione now stood with her mouth open, the cold from the air turning her cheeks an attractive shade of pink as well. "Ron… you aren't doing this just to make me happy, are you?"

Ron looked up again from examining his fingernails. "What?"

"How did you know that I've been waiting for you to ask me?"

"I did?"

"…Didn't you…? I told… well… complained to Harry, and I thought he might have told you…"

Ron smiled for the first time during this conversation. "No… not at all. I guess we're both happy now…" His smile faltered a bit. "Right?"

"How could I not be?" And forgetting their constant fighting, hunger, and pretty much everything, the two walked back to the castle, forging a path in the snow, hand in hand.


	5. Duckie

**Duckie**

A/N: this is a spin off of an inside joke with my guy friends… dedicated to them!

well here's the story…

"Hey Duckie!" (A/N: according to my friend duckie is a term for terminal affection… i.e. sweetheart)

Cho, now a woman of 22 years, felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. She felt the warm breath of the person on her neck as she turned around and kissed the waiting lips an inch away from hers. "Hi to you too, Harry."

Cho and Harry had gotten together again when they ran into each other at the Three Broomsticks the year after Harry's graduation. They had drunken butterbeers together as they caught up on the past two years. Harry had said he was going to teach while in training for an Auror, and Cho had gone into Muggle Relations. They had both realized that they still liked each other, even after their single horrific date back in Harry's fifth year. Being older, they had eventually had confessed to each other a few weeks later. Now, three years later, Harry had finished his Auror training, they were living with each other, and they were engaged to be married in a couple months.

Cho's thoughts of the previous years were suddenly interrupted by Harry saying, "Cho?"

She was jolted back into the present world, and replied, "Sorry. I was just thinking about how we got back together…"

Harry responded with a grin, "Fairy-tale-like, really."

Cho began to sink back down into her thoughts. "Yeah. Fairy-tale-like indeed."

There was a silence that wasn't usual, as both remembered their greetings.

Then, "Cho Potter. I like it. You're my princess, always."

Cho brightened and came out of her reveries as she responded, "Yeah. Me too… Mrs. Harry Potter."

On their honeymoon

"Finally! I finally get to get my hands on you, Mrs. And I mean it when I say Mrs."

"Ha ha. Very funny Harry. Just absolutely charming." Cho responded dryly.

Suddenly, Ron Weasly apparated breathless into the cruise line room. "HARRY! HARRY! YOU… Oh… am I interrupting? I'm terribly sorry…" He had walked, or rather appeared, into a scene involving lips, tongues, and hands up shirts. (A/N: I won't say more) "Uh… Harry?" Ron asked this as he turned his famous tomato-red color.

Harry looked up abruptly. "Oh, uh… hey Ron…" He turned almost as red as Ron had, as did Cho. "I'm kind of busy... on my honeymoon… what is it?" he inquired of Ron as he withdrew his hand slowly from under Cho's shirt.

"I know… I'm terribly sorry, again, but there's been a crisis at work. You've been sent to come immediately. It involves… Voldemort." Ron still hadn't quite gotten used to saying the name.

"WHAT?! Voldemort… I thought I, or rather we, defeated him years ago. In our seventh year, remember?"

"Yes well… evidently…" Ron heaved a huge, burdened sigh. "Evidently we… or you didn't… _quite_ defeat him. He had about half a millimeter's worth of life left… but obviously it was enough. He's gained his strength back with a potion only known to a few people. The potion was thought to have died out because you needed the blood of a Lovegood… and everyone thought they had been killed. Obviously they forgot Luna. Remember her?"

Harry realized the gravity of the situation as his face fell. He looked at Cho with despairing eyes. He sighed, less out of stress like Ron, and more out of missing his night. "I am so sorry Cho. We'll need to plan another honeymoon. Come with me for now and you can stay at our new house… promise me you'll stay there."

Cho's eyes had gotten glassy but she nodded. _Neither can live while the other survives…_ the words of the prophecy Harry had told her about suddenly came back to haunt her. Cho's eyes grew wide and attentive.

"HARRY!! You can't go… I... I just… I just… remembered your prophecy! You're going to leave me! Noooo!" She had a

bit of trouble choking this out, as she had started sobbing uncontrollably.

Ron stared at the weeping form of Cho as Harry tried to comfort her. He too suddenly remembered the prophecy Harry had told him about…

flashback

"There. You're gone forever, now… And I can live! You can't come back… and I won't be fighting you again!" Harry laughed almost maniacally.

Later Ron asked him what he had meant when he defeated Voldemort. Harry laughed, and told both him, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other people who had fought with him, about the prophecy…

end flashback

Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts, as he brought himself back to the present. He remembered that Cho had had a few drops of Seer blood in her which enabled her to not really See… but remember things at the right times. Harry had suddenly gotten both a grave and terrified look on his face, but he tried to comfort Cho nonetheless. "Cho…? I need to. It's part of my job. Promise me that you'll keep yourself safe, at least."

"Promise me you'll never leave."

"I won't. Ever. I wouldn't leave you ever in the entire world." Harry got tears in his eyes, thinking of leaving his princess, as Cho glanced at him, saying, _My little Seer blood is a lot more truthful than our old Professor's, and you know that_. Harry continued after wiping his eyes. "Well.. maybe your Seer blood has said I will physically leave you, but as long as you remember me and love me… I will never be gone."

And with that, he Apparated.

Cho stood alone in their master suite on the cruise ship, tears waterfalling down her face.

(AN: Is waterfalling a word? My computer says no…)

Three months after Harry has been sent away

Cho went to get the mail. There had been occasional letters from Harry when he could, but that was rare. Now, as she leafed through the stack, she noticed his untidy scrawl. She quickly read over the letter, which was dated a few weeks ago:

_My Duckie, Princess… my Cho,_

_I fear that we still have not entered the fiercest part battle yet. I still have not seen a hair of Voldemort himself. _(Cho shivered at the name). _This very well may be my last letter in a while… but do not despair I shall return._

_Yours always,_

_Harry_

Cho cried yet again at the thought of Harry, but she continued to look through the mail.

"Oh no," she whispered. An official-looking envelope had fallen into her sight. It was black, with the customary silver writing. "Oh no. It… it's happened."

She ripped open the letter, but the letter only confirmed her fears with the first sentence, _Mrs. H. Potter. We are extremely sad to inform you of the death of the former Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter_…. she knew that the end had come. She knew that the prophecy had been fulfilled. She felt that she couldn't go on. An echo of Harry's words three months ago filled her mind. "_as long as you remember me and love me… I will never be gone… never be gone…never be gone…" _Cho gave a tiny smile through her tears, lighting up her face. For once in her life, Cho was thankful for those few drops of Seer blood. Those few, tiny little drops distributed throughout her… They had allowed her to strengthen, allowed her to live. Even with the dreadful thought of how similar it had been to Cedric, how both of her true loves had died at the hands of Voldemort... she had the strength to go on.

Ok wow that was interesting… not only for you guys (if there's anyone even reading this!! tear tear) I had no idea how that was gonna come out… and I know it sux and the ending is cheesy, (yeah yeah she and the rest of the world should be all upset about voldie but I can't make it too long! It's only one chapter…)

maybe when I get a chance (ok once summer comes and even then… wow that's a long time!) I'll re-write it as a normal fic! But rite now I have so much hw and chores and activities and stuff so that if I ACTUALLY get ppl to read my story I don't make them wait days and days and weeks and weeks and months and months… ok you get the point

but yah maybe once I get more time I'll write a new (and real) fic! That is… if I can ever come up with an idea that's not similar to anyone elses! Tell me what you think…

REVIEW as always (or as never… sniff)

happy reading anyway


	6. Switched

**Switched!**

Harry was laughing with Hermione and Ron just as their compartment door slid open.

"Hi Harry." Harry spun around in his seat, still laughing, until he saw the pretty face of Cho Chang.

"Cho… I thought…"

Cho sighed. "I know… but… I think I can forgive you if you don't want to talk about it… I'm sorry I just get very… emotional…" she trailed off, still not looking directly at Harry.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, seeing that the pair needed to talk. "I… I think that we have some prefect duties, right? Ron?"

Cho said, "Actually I just wanted to say hi, and see if Harry was all right… it's okay, you don't have to leave. And Harry? I really only did want to say hi… I don't know if I'm ready yet… just so you know."

Ron hadn't moved anyway, so Hermione sat back down and looked at Harry, who was staring in mild interest outside the

window.

"Harry…? Cho's trying to talk to you…"

Harry looked around before looking into Cho's eyes. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. And uh… that's ok… I don't know if I am either. Well, I've got to…um… use the loo if you'll excuse me…" Harry spoke in fluent lies.

Cho nodded, seeing that Harry wanted her to leave, exited the car. After she left, Harry sat back down again, just to see Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"Harry? I thought you liked Cho… Don't you want to talk to her?"

"Well… I do, I suppose, but I dunno it's kind of different since Sirius… went through… well, … died." He broke off, but then started again, "I mean, I really like her still, I suppose… I just needed a little more time last year."

It was the first time that Harry had said anything, so Hermione and Ron stared at him longer in sympathy.

"Well… Harry how could you get her to like you? If you really want that I could… pose as your… girlfriend for a while…" Hermione offered.

Harry brightened up at this. "Really? I'd appreciate that…Thanks Herms you're the best."

Ron during this entire time hadn't said a word. He had only turned his head to look at Hermione while she made her offer.

Harry and Hermione suddenly became aware of this and turned towards him.

"…Ron? Are you okay?"

Ron shook his head and said, "uh… yeah, I guess."

"Okay… you were sort of scaring us there." Ron gave a feeble laugh and became silent once more. Harry and Hermione had no idea what to do, so there was an awkward silence in the train car. The lady with the food trolley saved the day with her usual, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

It had been a month of school and Harry had loved every minute of it. So far not much had happened, which was odd. No strange teachers, no new students, except for the first years… pretty much nothing. The only new teacher was obviously their new DADA professor, who was named Professor Luyetia. She was a bit like McGonagall—a fair but strict teacher. But other than the arrival of their new professor, things were pretty normal at Hogwarts.

Things were very different in Harry's social life, however. Hermione had been posing as his girlfriend for two weeks and so far her plan had worked. Cho had been talking to Harry much more often and seemed to like him. But there was still something odd between them, as if nothing could change what had happened on last year's date. Harry and Hermione were having a good time together, cooking up schemes to make Cho even more jealous and basically just having fun being friends. What they didn't know was that they had been making Ron jealous too…

_flashback to a week ago…_

"Cho? Could I talk to you?" Cho spun around, and opened her mouth in surprise at seeing Ron the "Tornado-hater" standing behind her.

"Erm… I suppose. What about? Where are Harry and Hermione?"

"That's the thing. They're eating outside together… I know that they're trying to make you like Harry again, but they've been kind of… leaving me out. Wanna spy?" A sliver of Ron's usual grin spread across his face.

Cho smiled as well. "So that's what they're doing? Well I guess it's working… kind of." She looked at Ron again, cocking her head to one side as she stared at his tall figure. "I don't know… maybe they'll have to do a little more than that to make me fall completely like I did last year again." She grinned mischievously, glad that she had figured out what Ronald Weasley was really like.

_end flashback_

Hermione stared at Harry as he sat next to her, having their usual little outdoor lunch. He was munching on a sandwich, but suddenly feeling her eyes on him turned to her. He swallowed. "Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just… I think…" She couldn't bring herself to tell Harry that she thought he was wonderful, nice, a little of a bad boy… and… sigh extremely cute. Not to mention that she thought she might be starting to like him. Then she started for no apparent reason. I think I like him? You're just helping him… he's just a friend… she told herself.

Harry shrugged, being more interested in his food than Hermione at the minute. Then he stopped, turned around and watched Hermione pick delicately at her food. She looked up just as he had, and asked, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"uh… Er… no." Harry couldn't believe it. Why had he never noticed Hermione's beauty and brains and… and… how feminine she was before? Wait… he shook his head. He was supposed to like Cho. He shook his head again and went back to his lunch.

Meanwhile, a very similar thing was happening with Ron and Cho. Ever since that first day they had been 'spying' on Harry and Hermione. Ron looked over at Cho and discovered that he could finally see what Harry had always seen… and Cho looked over at Ron (at a different time, of course) and discovered that she hadn't really thought about Ron as more than Harry's friend before. Believe it or not, the two pairs of friends were falling for each other… and old love dies hard.

It really was surprising how similar the two pairs had gone about. After a few more weeks boy asked girl out, girl accepted, girl and boy went out together and… didn't live happily ever after…

Unfortunately Ron felt after a few dates with Cho that although she knew about quidditch and was definitely smart, he missed his old friends… a lot. Harry and Hermione still sometimes felt that they were still pretending and were just caught up in the game. Cho… somehow all of a sudden felt that 'why did I ever fall for Harry _or_ Ron? They're a year younger than I…" Both pairs of couples broke up, and although Harry and Hermione were still friends… nothing was really the same. Life went on… breakfast, classes, break, classes, lunch, classes… free time, dinner, free time, bed time…. Life went on as it should.

Moral? Life goes on in confusion.

A/N: Wow! Don't ask me where the moral came from… it just sounded right right there. Lol. That was a bad ending I agree but I wanted to finish this chapter and it was like almost ten on a school nite and I was tired… Well anyway I hope you like (and liked) my other chapters better! Read and review!!!!! (not that anyone does… sniff sniff) lol haha o well it's fun to write this stuff anyway

and I think I mite have read a story like this a while ago, but I don't really remember… so please tell me if I offended you, and I'm sorry in advance!


	7. Romiet and Julio

**Romiet and Julio**

Ok that's a weird title but the idea is a Romeo and Juliet story switched… ya know the families are friends but the kids are enemies… but eventually they get together (not so switched) and everyone gains immortality (whoa… ok maybe I won't do immortality but it's still funny lol)… I should rewrite/add to this in a real fic… then again I've said that about what, like two of my other chapters?

So I hope you enjoy and this'll probably be really long so sit back and relax!

…btw if it seems a little strange I know… and if you ask in a review I probably won't know either cuz I am strange… hehe and o yeah it takes place during winter break… or the first part is, anyway

"Ginny, darling! Could you please go upstairs and change out of those filthy degnoming clothes?"

Ginny started. Her mum never made her change if she didn't want to… unless company was coming. She groaned at remembering this.

"Why? Who's coming?"

"Nobody's coming… we're going!" Mrs. Weasley cried cheerfully. "We're going to have dinner with the Malfoys!"

Ginny opened her eyes in surprise. "The Malfoys? They hate us, remember?"

"Ginny, how many times must I tell you? They have changed after Lucius went to Azkaban. It turns out that he was keeping them under his lock and key! Narcissa and her darling son were never going to be Death Eaters, if they could help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh all right." She began to trudge up the stairs to go clean up and get ready. She was halfway up the stairs when—

"Oh, and Ginny? Make sure you wear something _really_ nice. I talked to Narcissa this morning by Floo, and she said she's placing you next to Draco at the table! Isn't that wonderful?" Mrs. Weasley was practically squealing.

Ginny stared daggers at her mum, and shouted, "I hate him! You know that!"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter as if to say, _you know better than that. _"Ginny?"

Ginny sighed again, and asked meekly, "Is it formal?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and cried, "Of course! Oh, this will be soo much fun!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at her mother in mild surprise, then finished walking upstairs to her room.

"Oh Ginny! You just look absolutely wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley sniffed as her daughter walked towards her. "Oh, where is Arthur? Arthur!" She hurried back up the stairs, to find her husband.

Ginny had to agree herself. She was wearing Muggle-inspired, dark green robes, and had added a few little touches of make-up, just to make her mother happy… God Forbid should she want to _impress_ Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny? Are you sure you want to wear that?" a deep voice asked.

The last remaining boy at home of the Weasley family walked down the stairs, his long, gangly legs coming first. Although Ron hadn't quite gotten used to liking Draco, he could accept the fact that he wasn't completely bad. Ginny's robes were standard, except for the color, but were a little bit tighter than her normal school uniform.

Ron's over-protectiveness (AN: word?) still hadn't quite worn off, even though Ginny was 16 years old. He eyed Ginny suspiciously, saying, "Are you sure you're not trying to impress a Malfoy?"

Ginny looked at Ron with loathing all over her face. "Who wants to impress a ferret?"

Ron grinned, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing into the room indicating that they had to leave as they motioned for Ron and Ginny to take a handful of Floo powder. With a "Malfoy Manor!" everyone disappeared.

Ginny and Ron arrived breathless in one of the many huge fireplaces of Malfoy Manor. A butler was standing in a tuxedo, with a brush and bowl of water at hand to dust them off. He then guided them to the living room, where their parents had already Apparated, and where Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting.

Narcissa turned her smiling face towards the two Weasley children. "My my dearies, don't you look wonderful. Take a seat, and we'll begin dinner soon."

Ginny and Ron stared in awe at their surroundings as they walked towards the huge comfy couches in the living room. There was a grand piano, which had to have been around 10 feet long. A merry fire was going in the fireplace, sending up green and purple sparks. The rug felt as if it were pure wool, and was a deep ruby red color, while the couches they were now sitting on were an ivory white. "Wow… you have a beautiful home," breathed Ginny.

Draco cleared his throat, and spoke for both him and his mother. "Thank you… Weas-Virginia."

Ginny looked at Draco with an interested look in her eyes but her eyebrows raised. He had started calling her Weasley, as always, but then called her Virginia? She assumed he was just putting on a show for his mother, for, even though according to her mother he had no intention of being a Death Eater, he certainly was mean enough to be one.

"It's Ginevra!" Ginny started to say, but then she caught the rough glance of her mother. "I mean... Uh…Please-please call me-Ginny… Ma-Draconis." (AN: is that his real name? Hmm…)

"Draco, if you wish."

"Certainly."

An awkward silence fell over the six people, four of whom had listened to probably was the longest conversation Ginny and Draco had ever had without an insult being said. Narcissa broke the silence by saying, "So, Arthur… found anything interesting on your raids?"

Draco was staring hard at Ginny with his cold, gray eyes. She looked defiantly back, her coffee eyes gleaming with a burning reflection of the fire. She gave him a warning look, then turned her attention back to the adults' conversation.

"…The MacNairs have had a few interesting objects, although they don't seem dangerous at the moment, and I think the Adrionisons have a few maybe… more dangerous objects—but not to worry! We've confiscated them until further notice."

Narcissa continued the conversation. "Of course, of course." Suddenly a bell rang, and the same butler who had dusted Ginny and Ron off stuck his head into the room.

"Your supper is ready. Please follow me."

He led them into a grand dining room, which had a table for probably twenty, a 5-foot wide chandelier, and a giant bowl of steaming soup in the middle.

"Gather round, everyone. I put some place cards out, just to make it feel a little more fun!" Narcissa clapped her hands in what seemed like glee, and waited for everyone to find their places before sitting down. While they had been sitting down, a servant had been patiently standing by each chair, ready to wait on their 'client,' so to speak.

"Soup Miss?" Ginny nodded. "And what kind would you prefer?"

"Uh… Split pea, I suppose."

"Right." The middle-aged woman ladled out a greenish soup. "Here you go, darling. Anything else I can get you? A few slices of French baguette, perhaps?"

"Uh… sure. Yes, please, I mean."

Meanwhile, next to her, Draco ordered clam chowder. Ginny looked over at him, and was only mildly surprised that the soup changed at the servant's command.

"So, Weasley. This must seem like an entire three meals to you." Draco hissed, pretending to get some bread.

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't, Malfoy," Ginny spat his name. "You haven't changed. I wouldn't be surprised if you really _were_ a Death Eater, taking after your despicable father."

At the mention of his father, Draco's eyes clouded, but they cleared up quickly. "For your information, I'm not. You can search my body for the Dark Mark, but you won't find it. My father _was_ a despicable person, but that doesn't mean _you_ can insult him, Weasel."

Ginny glared at Draco, but had to stop talking, as Mrs. Weasley was looking at her to stop whispering.

Dinner and dessert continued in this manner, the servant serving their person whatever he or she wanted, Draco and Ginny occasionally whispering to each other—and unfortunately for Narcissa and Molly Weasley, they weren't love whispers. They kept calling each other by last names, refusing to call each by his or her real name. They insulted each other and their families, and never stopped unless they felt the either approving or disapproving glance of someone else at the table.

Finally, when everyone had had their fill, they went back into the living room. "Draco, dear. Would you like to play something on the piano for the Weasleys?"

Draco sighed, but responded, "Sure, Mum." He got up and went to the piano, adjusted the seat, got out his music, and began to play. Ginny had to admit that he _was_ rather good. But she still didn't like his persona. And she vowed that she never would.

A few weeks later, Ginny, Ron, and Draco had been back at school for two weeks. That morning, Ginny overslept. She awoke at 9:15, looked at the clock, and suddenly comprehended how late it was. She jumped out of bed, hurriedly threw on her uniform, and put her hair into a messy ponytail. She grabbed her books had rushed out of the Gryffindor common room, in an attempt to get to double Herbology. She was almost out the front doors of the castle, when

SMACK

"Ouch!" Ginny landed on the floor, rubbing her arm. "I'm terribly so- Oh it's you." She was staring at the tall, muscular form of Draco Malfoy. She was surprised when he offered his hand to her to help her up.

"And who have we here?" Draco asked, turning on his "sexy bad boy mode."

He took a good look at Ginny before he realized, "Oh. Good morning. Weaslette, I had you mistaken for a new, CUTE girl." Draco sneered.

Ginny looked suspiciously at Draco. "Oh, so now you've graduated to calling me Weaslette? I'm flattered."

"Yeah well I figure that since my mother noticed me calling you Weasel and told me to stop, I'd be a little bit nicer."

"Oh well… _thank_ you, Ferret," Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Ah ah ah! I'd watch your tongue if I were you."

"I do not have the capability to see it while it is in my mouth. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class. I see that you have no desire to."

Draco lazily leaned against the wall. "Did it ever occur, Weaslette," he drew his face just a couple inches away from her. "that it is a _Saturday_?"

Ginny suddenly became aware of the noises coming from right outside the doors. It sounded like some people were having a snowball fight. She smacked her head, but then turned her attention to glaring at Draco. "Well maybe I would have realized it sooner if you hadn't," She hissed the next word. "_detained_ me."

"Hmm… maybe not. But how will we ever know? You certainly don't have the money to find out."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She slapped Draco as hard as she could. He scowled at her, and rubbed his pink cheek. "I am soo SICK of you insulting my family. Maybe we're not all rich pimps like you, but at least our family loves each other." And with that, she stalked away, back towards the Gryffindor common room.

If Draco's looks could kill, she would have been dead within seconds.

Draco couldn't stop thinking about how cute Ginny had looked while she was sitting on the floor, after running into him. He was lying on his bed, about to go to sleep later that day, WHAT?! He sat up. Had he just told himself that he thought the Weaslette was CUTE?! He shook his head. Probably too much snow, he thought.

Ginny lay in bed while Draco was thinking. She was trying to get to sleep, but she couldn't seem to. She got out of bed and tiptoed out to the common room. She sat and stared at the fire while drinking a glass of water to calm herself down.

_Wait…_ she thought. _What am I calming down about?_

She tried to think, and a sudden flash of blonde hair came into her vision. _Draco? No WAY! _She still hated him for the way he had acted earlier. _That's all… I'm just thinking about what an arse he is. _

Even if Draco had begun to have his doubts about liking Ginny, Ginny was sure she still hated Draconis Malfoy.

Ginny was getting bored in History of Magic. Then again, when wasn't anyone? It seemed that the only person she knew who could withstand Professor Binns was Hermione. Ginny started doodling in her notebook, but soon tired of it. She looked around the room at the other bored students. A blond-haired boy with a sharp nose was fast asleep. He reminded her of Draco. _Argh… how I HATE the boy… well really he's a man but not to me! _she thought defiantly.

Draco still felt like puking whenever he saw any redhead, because whoever it was reminded him of Ginny. _That scum… how could I have thought she was pretty? Okay, so maybe she is. But she is soo not my type! Ew, she's not that popular, isn't rich, and I hate her family, even though I'm not supposed to… _His thoughts trailed off.

Meanwhile

"Oh hello Narcissa! How nice of you to pop in!" Mrs. Weasley spoke to Narcissa Malfoy's head in the fire. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Narcissa shook her head. "No thank you darling. I just wanted to talk a bit."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Narcissa's head and grinned. "About Draco and Ginny?"

"Of course!" Both mothers laughed. "Aren't they just adorable? Your Ginny's going to be a fine woman! And to think that soon she'll be my daughter-in-law!"

"Why, thank you. Draco's quite a man as well!" But then Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes in a friendly manner. "Are they going out? Have you heard from Draco?"

"Well… as a matter of fact no… they're not going out. Draco still writes that he… erm… hates her." Narcissa stopped, not wanting to tell her new-found friend that Draco still thought the Weasleys were poor and bothering. _Draco may have thought that_, _but I don't_, she thought.

"Oh… really?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. "Well… I'm sure they'll work things out… at least I hope they will."

Ginny and Draco still hated each other. Although it was going to change soon…

Ginny walked around a corner, going to the Great Hall for dinner. She stopped when she saw Draco reading a letter… _probably from his mother,_ she thought. She saw him smile… but it was a genuine smile, not the usual smirk that he had on his face. His grin grew as he continued to read the letter. Ginny smiled herself—so Draco _did_ have a soft side… well okay… soft_er_. She turned and tried to walk away so she could leave him alone.

"Hey Weaslette! Where do you think you're going?"

Ginny turned. "Uh… to the Hall to have dinner… why?" She frowned at the slowly spreading scowl spreading across Draco's face.

"Because I want to talk to you. Let's go." He ran and took Ginny's arm, pulling her towards a more private corridor.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed. "Draco! Stop! Why can't we just talk there? What are you doing?"

Suddenly Draco let go of her arm and stopped to breathe. "Because," he snarled.

He pushed her against the wall and leaned in towards her. "So… What have you been telling your mum?"

"N-nothing…" Ginny grew defiant as she stared at Draco. "What do you want? What have you been telling _your_ mother?"

Draco spun away from her, practically growling. "That I hate your very core."

"You talk to her about me?"

"She forces me to."

"She… she… force—WHAT?! Why does she want to know about ME?!"

"Hmm… you really don't know anything, do you? Apparently our parents who have grown so close want us to _get together_," he hissed as he leaned in close to her again.

Ginny had nothing to say to that, but only to open her eyes wide in surprise. But then—

"Us? Together? No way! I wouldn't get close to you for the world!"

Draco smirked. "You seem to be fairly close now."

Ginny suddenly became aware of their close proximity. "Well…" she cleared her throat. "Now that you mention it… you… you _are_ a little close, Draco."

He sneered. "Does that bother you?"

"A—a bit." She tried to not sound offensive.

Suddenly Draco pinned her to the wall and stared into Ginny's eyes, which were growing wider. Draco pushed his mouth a bit roughly against Ginny's, and gave her a fiery kiss. "As much as _that_ bothered you?" he smirked, sensing Ginny's discomfort. He let her go, and sauntered away. Ginny touched her lips, which were burning from…

_from what? Did… did I… _feel _something? _She thought frantically, still rubbing her arms and lips.

Later that night, Ginny lay in bed, still thinking about what Draco had done. She had skipped dinner, not feeling hungry anymore, and went straight up to her dormitory.

_He is a really good kisser_, Ginny found herself thinking. _No, no, no! What am I thinking? _

_You're thinking about _DRACO_… that's what you're thinking,_ she responded to herself.

_Why am I thinking about Draco?! Of all people…_

_Because you're starting to get over Harry… think about it…_

_I am! I mean… I AM thinking about it!_

Ginny's mind war came to a stop.

_Does that mean I've gotten over Harry and started liking Draco? _She wondered.

She fell asleep, snoring lightly, exhausted by her thoughts.

Draco was also thinking about what he had done. (AN: wow I do a lot of that… thinking in bed thing lol)

_What came over me? Okay, so I'm a bit of a… what is it, bad boy, so to speak… but why did I kiss Ginny? _

_Did you just say Ginny? What happened to Weasley? Or Weaslette?_

_Uh…Of course I said Ginny… I'm a proper gentleman, remember? _

_Yeah right. So why'd you say Ginny?_

_Because… I haven't a clue… _

_HAHA! It's because you like her… man you really ARE a bad boy, aren't you? Malfoys don't like Weasleys!_

_I do NOT like her!!_

_Yes you do! Yes you do! HAHAHAHAHA!!_

Draco couldn't take laughing at himself anymore. He rolled over, slightly annoyed by Crabbe's and Goyle's snores, and tried to let sleep take him.

(AN: Wow notice the similarities b/w Ginny and Draco? They both have mind wars… okay I give up! You win! I didn't do that on purpose… just had no other way to do it… lol)

Narcissa and Molly were still having almost daily conversations about their children. Narcissa would give Molly the new update on what Draco had sent her, and Molly would sigh in the contentness of her daughter's supposed "young love." They would scheme to get their two children together, but to no avail. They couldn't make a plan that didn't involve them going to the school themselves, which they knew was a sort of unwritten law. They never knew, of course, that things were unfolding already…

Ginny and Draco had continued to have a few random meetings over the next few weeks. Every time Draco would begin by insulting Ginny and telling her about letters his mother had written him. But then every time he leaned in to hiss at her, he felt a desire to kiss Ginny. He told himself that he just wanted to make Ron mad, but on the other hand he still couldn't understand it… well he sort of did… but he didn't want to admit it.

On Ginny's side, she had noticed that Draco always had one lock of hair hanging in his eyes, which she (secretly of course) thought made him look kinda… well… _hot_. While he wanted to kiss her, she wanted to push that one lock of hair out of his eyes and stay in his arms forever. _Man, his arms are buff… what does he do?_ She continued to tell herself that she hated him, and she was only noticing his arms because he pinned her to the wall so many times. But she still couldn't figure out why she always had that urge to touch him. In a month, both had sighed probably about a zillion times, trying to hold back their feelings.

A week later

"Hey Weaslette."

Ginny turned from her breakfast and her friends to see the pointed face of Malfoy. She had started to call him Draco in her mind, but still replied coolly, "What is you want, ferret face?"

Draco sneered. "I need to talk to you."

"About…" Draco glanced at Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the rest of Ginny's friends watching him. "About those damn letters."

Ron watched him in interest. "What letters, Malfoy?"

"Why do you need to know?"

Ginny sighed, seeing that Draco (nor she either!) wanted anyone to know what their parents talked about. "Whatever Ron. He's probably trying to use me to decide whether to join Voldie or not."

Draco's eyes narrowed at Ginny speaking of Voldemort in vain. "Did your mother not tell you? I hate him. He's despicable."

"Then why don't you speak his name?"

"My father forbids me."

"Ooh… so I see now! You're still taking orders from your practically dead father in Azkaban."

"Just shut up and come outside."

Ginny sighed, gave her friends an _If I don't go he'll beat me up _ look, she followed him out of the Great Hall. He grabbed her arm again and ran to the place where he had kissed her those many weeks ago.

"What—"

"My mother's planning to come up here."

"She—WHAT?! To do what?"

"To…erm… do something I'm not exactly sure what but I think she and your mother have finally cooked up some sorta scheme to get us together!" Draco said this all very fast in one breath. Ginny had to think a moment to decipher what he had said.

"What… why? They know we hate each other… don't… don't they? You haven't been writing else wise, have you?"

Draco looked glum and serious. "I tell my mother the truth about everything she wants to know."

Ginny narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What does that mean?"

"I—I… Ginny… I'm not usually shy with girls, but with you I am! Why do you do this to me?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open a couple centimeters. "I do… nothing to you! And you are shy with me? I don't think so…"

Draco hung his head a bit. "That's the only reason why I'm so mean to you, even when we're alone, it's because…" They looked up and both suddenly realized how many times they had been alone together. "Because… I… don't know how else to act," Draco finished meekly.

Ginny shook her head. "This is confusing me."

Draco nodded, but never took his eyes off Ginny's. He leaned in… closer… closer…

The sound of pounding feet echoed in their ears and bounced around a few times in their heads. They broke apart (not that they'd ever been together), took one look at each other, then, frightened at what they'd almost done, ran off in opposite directions. Ginny didn't stop until she had reached the Fat Lady, then gasped, "Beetle Bunch!" and ran up to her room. She flopped onto her bed, since she had about fifteen minutes before her first class. _Did I really almost kiss Draco… out of my own will? _She shivered a bit, even though it was quite warm huddling under her covers. _Oh my god!!_ She began to crawl out from under the covers, but then remembered with a jolt, _his MOTHER is coming up here? Then my mum probably is too!!!!!!!!_

"Miss Weasley, are you asleep today?" Ginny started at McGonagall's voice. She usually paid a lot of attention in this class, since it was her favorite, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had (almost) happened.

"Sorry professor… I… had a… problem this morning."

"Well whatever it was, I'm sure it's over, so please pay attention," said McGonagall curtly.

_Ho boy, you have no idea. This won't be over in… forever!_ Ginny thought. She groaned inwardly, and stared raptly at the board.

Draco thought a bit less about what he had almost done… but he was drifting off in class nonetheless. His thoughts were a bit more about… his MOTHER coming to pair him and Ginny up. _I wouldn't mind…_ he thought lazily. _HUH?!?_ He asked, just realizing what he had just thought. He settled back down, after receiving a glare from Professor Sprout, and proceeded to attempt to work through his day.

Narcissa and Molly were just getting ready to Apparate at Hogsmeade. They had the perfect plan—to go into Hogwarts, and talk to Dumbledore to have a few cupids (any sprite with the love spray) around the school on Valentine's day. (AN: Ok now that I think about it, I think that timing is wrong by now it'd probably be like April but whatever… work with me here, will ya? Lol) They were then going to pay one or two to make sure they got Ginny and Draco… the two middle-aged women wished so badly for their children to get together… Of course, the love spray was ineffective on people who were already in love… or getting there.

(AN: wow what's with the Shakespeare? shakes head to clear it I have no idea… this is starting to sound kinda like A Midsummer Night's Dream lol o well it won't be… not really at least I hope)

Draco had wanted to talk to Ginny about what had happened, but couldn't figure out how to get her alone. He didn't want to face her posse again. Finally, one day he spotted her while she was going to the loo during lunch. She had gone alone, for once. He followed her out of the Great Hall, and just when they had gotten outside she turned her head.

"Ginny…"

"Draco…"

"We need to talk," both said. They laughed, and knowing they had a while, went back to their usual corridor.

"Ginny… I seriously think that our mothers' plan has something to do with Valentine's Day."

"So do I…but… Draco… do you… do you think that possibly… we… sorta…" Ginny was almost literally choking on the words.

"Yeah," Draco understood her question completely.

They had both figured out that they liked each other. Finally. Now, if only… they were already inching towards each other, barely knowing it. Then Draco leaned forward just an inch more…

It felt like everything was right in the world, when they had been wrong so long.

"Draco?!"

"Ginny?!"

Two voices broke the silence. Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, that corridor had led right to Dumbledore's office—which was probably why no one had ever bothered them, as Dumbledore knew about such things before they had even started.

The pair broke apart, to see their mothers looking at them. Both mother's mouths were dropped in surprise, their eyes wide too. Draco and Ginny scooted to opposite sides of the corridor, not wanting their mothers to think they were doing the wrong thing.

"No no, dears. We just were so surprised… we thought you hated each other. Oh, this is wonderful!" cried Narcissa, clapping her hands, and turning to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Draco had inched back towards each other, needing moral support of each seeing his and her mother act so… strange.

"No need to go see Dumbledore now, Molly," Narcissa continued.

"Told you," mumbled Draco.

"Never said you were wrong," Ginny whispered back.

The two women were so happy that they didn't notice the two whispering to each other. They both kissed their children on the cheeks and walked away. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it… hard.

"Ouch! Draco, you're hurting me."

"Sorry…" Draco grinned sheepishly.

Ginny still hadn't told anyone, and it was Valentine's Day. She was eating dinner with her usual crowd, when she felt the prickly sensation of being watched. She turned to see Draco standing behind her.

"Hey Weaslette."

Ron turned red. "Malfoy! You dirty scumbag! Arse! You… don't call her that!!"

Ginny turned towards Ron. Draco had begun to call her Weaslette as an affectionate term, but occasionally had to say it more… in a hostile manner to keep up appearances. "Relax Ron…"

Draco finished. "Weaslette is a good thing."

Ginny laughed, and got up from the table. "See you all later!"

Draco put his arm around her shoulders, surprising Ginny a bit. She grinned, knowing he was doing this on purpose. She turned. "Aren't you guys going to say, 'Yeah? Bye Ginny?'" she inquired. She looked at Hermione, mouth open in happy surprise, Harry, looking as if his jaw was going to fall off, and last… Ron, the color of a tomato, opening and closing his mouth like a guppy, at a loss for words. Ginny opened her mouth and laughed again. "You guys are soo funny. And Ron? Close your mouth—you look like a guppy!" And smirking happily, she went off with Draco's arm still around her, for what looked like a pleasant little walk near the lake.

Ok ok in february the lake's probably frozen and it's still slushy/snowy but w/e haha… and I know Draco and his mum are acting a big OOC here but hu cares? It's a stupid fanfic… it doesn't have to make sense! lol

PHEW! Wow that was realllly long. This last author's note is on my FIFTEENTH page!!!!! And I know, the ending was sorta rushed. But I was running outta room… I don't know how much lets you upload for one chapter. So yah, unless any of you have seen a story like this, (please tell me) I'll think about writing this as a real fic (I like this better than my other stories)… more detail… better vocabulary… more well-written (I think I only got like a 4.2 from my computer! You know that… flesch-grade kincaid level thingy or whatever it is?) Hahaha well, (as always) since I made this extra long please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! (not that anyone has, but w/e I like writing this stuff anyway :P)

Sapphire


	8. Thoughts

Okay ppl this is sorta a spin-off from one part in book five… if I don't get the quotes exactly right sorry but I'm too lazy rite now to go look it up… but 1) if you're reading these fanfics you'll probably already know which part I'm talking about, and 2) I'm a harry potter freak but not THAT freaky… and that's not meant as an insult to anyone who memorizes parts of the books… but okay okay I admit it I have memorized SOME parts…

well w/e I'm rambling and I'm probably boring you, so…

onto the story!

**Thoughts…**

"Well… just… choose someone better next time," Ron said, giving Harry an oddly furtive look.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's any better?" asked Ginny vaguely.

"WHAT?!" Ron upended the chess board, while Ginny scratched her nose with her quill, turned the _Quibbler_ upside down, and began marking her answers.

…

After Ron had calmed down some, Hermione and Harry helped him to pick up the chess board, with all of the little pieces squeaking, "What'd you do that for?" "Could've killed us…" "Weasley, sir! I think one of our pawn's head has cracked…" He and Harry resumed their chess game, and everything went back to what it had been before… well, not _everyone_. Ginny, who had begun to help pick up the chess pieces as well, suddenly found herself looking straight in the sullen face of Harry Potter. "Sorry," he muttered, not looking her in the eyes. He crawled back to his seat, after picking up two rooks, a knight, and a couple pawns. Ginny, however, went back to her seat, and pretended to be interested in her magazine. But she couldn't help looking occasionally at Harry. She felt so sorry for him… he had lost his parents when only a baby, and now he had lost the closest thing to a parents he had ever had. Even now, as she looked back to those last weeks at Hogwarts, she felt that Sirius had almost become a much, MUCH older brother/father combination to her as well. She looked at Harry's alluring green eyes, and felt herself get lost in thought.

_God, I wish I could help him in some way… he's had way too many problems for one person to take. His parents, the media, occasionally his friends… Cho, and other girls…_

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Hermione's voice washed over Ginny.

Ginny started. She realized that she had been staring at Harry for more than a minute—staring off in space, but at the same time, in the direction of Harry's face.

"What? Oh… oh, yeah," Ginny replied, turning a slight tinge of pink.

"Okay… you were kinda scaring us there. A knut for your thoughts?" Hermione added, seeing that Ginny was about to sink back into her pensive mood.

"huh?" asked Ginny, still in her own head. "Oh… nothing. I was just thinking about… about… well… you know." She felt she couldn't mention the Department of Mysteries until everyone else, not to mention Harry, felt free enough to talk about it too. Hermione seemed to accept this answer, and went back to attempting to beat Ron at chess. (Harry had suddenly gotten even more sullen, and let Hermione take over his game). Little did Ginny know that he was stewing in his own thoughts about her…

Harry abandoned his game of chess with Ron. He felt that it was a bit of an insult to Sirius to be having fun just a few weeks after his journey through the curtain. He sat, just thinking about how screwed up his life had been. He glanced over at Ginny. Although she was good at hiding it, he could tell that she'd been looking at him. He didn't really care, at this point. Until…

_Is that Ron's baby sister? _Harry rubbed his eyes. _Since when was she so pretty? _

_Stop it,_ he commanded himself. _You're going to get hurt again._

_Ahh… but she's not LIKE Cho, is she? _He argued himself. _No, her boyfriend didn't die, she's a lot stronger than Cho… she can't hurt you. _

_Yes she can! She's a girl, and that's enough._

_Not really. Stereotyping, Mr. Potter…_ Harry shook his head, rubbed his eyes again, and continued his stare at Ginny.

Ginny noticed Harry staring at her from under her thick eyelashes. She glanced up at him, and as he was in a daze, he didn't notice her at first. Then he shook his head, rubbed his eyes, but continued to gaze at her. She gazed right back for a few seconds, curled her lips up into a tiny smile, then turned her attention back to _The Quibbler. _But she soon found that although it may look like she was interested, she couldn't keep her mind off of Harry. He was so adorable, the way that he got angry when he was kept in the dark, the way he pouted, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he looked when he was thinking, the way he smiled that sad smile of his…

Ginny sighed. _You already have Dean,_ she told herself sternly.

_No you don't, not really. His name just popped into your head. He's just a friend…_

_No! I will MAKE him my boyfriend…_

_Pshaw, yeah right. He's not your boyfriend, and never will be. He likes Parvati, he told you so._

_Fine._

_So what's wrong with liking Harry?_

Ginny sighed again. "Is there something wrong?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked at her. "No," she replied. "just thinking… more."

Hermione looked at her strangely, then saw Ginny glance at Harry. She gave a sly grin. "Ooh… I see. But why so glum?"

Ginny glared at her. "That was NOT what I was thinking about. And I'm not glum."

Hermione grinned. "Whatever… sure you weren't."

The boys looked at the girls interestedly. "Is there something we don't know?" asked Ron suspiciously.

The girls giggled, well, Hermione did, anyway, and replied, "Nope." She had understood that Ginny hadn't made eye contact with anyone when she had said Dean was her boyfriend because she had been lying. She knew her best (girl) friend well enough.

Luna had even tore herself away from her edition of the magazine to listen in on the conversation. In her slightly misty voice, she said, "I think that Hermione is implying that Ginny likes you, H—" She was cut off when Ginny placed a firm hand on her mouth. But that one syllable had been enough.

Ron's suspicious look became confused. "Hermione, you think Ginny likes Harry? What happened to Dean?" he asked, turning to his younger sister.

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" a voice asked.

The compartment door had slid open, revealing Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. "Nothing's happened to me." Ron's face contorted, deciding whether or not to attack his friend and fellow Gryffindor. But before he could,

Ginny's face flamed red, and she said, "Dean? May I talk to you… outside for a moment?"

She jumped up and forced him out of the compartment, while forcing Seamus in, closing the door behind him. Knowing that the rest of her friends could see through the window in the door, she pushed Dean along towards the back of the train. "Dean? I know we're just friends, but I kinda… told them that you were my… thatyouweremyboyfriend," she rushed out. "I think Hermione knows I was lying, but I just told Ron to make him mad." She was rushing her words out so fast that she could tell Dean was only just absorbing what she was saying.

"You… you told them I was your boyfriend?" Ginny nodded, her face turned down.

"I'm really sorry, but Ron was bugging me…Can we just… pose as a couple just for the rest of the train ride? Then during the summer, I'll act all heartbroken and say we broke up. You probably won't see Padma or Parvati this summer anyway, face it."

Dean's face looked a little confused, then he smiled. "Okay, Miss Weasley." They walked back to the cabin, and Dean made a little show of whispering to Ginny, (he was just saying, "Let's have a little fun with Ron") and then kissing her on the cheek right outside the door window. They walked back in, with Harry looking on, only a little interested, Ron looking about to burst, Hermione looking slightly surprised, but still understanding, Seamus just… looking, and Luna absorbed in her magazine again. Yes, this was going to be one interesting summer indeed.

A month later…

It was July 31, and that day Harry was arriving to stay with the Weasleys again. All the family, Hermione, Lupin, Moody, and a lot of the rest of the Order were planning to throw him a surprise party. Most everyone was already there, but Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Hestia Jones, and Tonks were all going to bring Harry to Grimmauld Place again. It had been spruced up quite a bit since the last time the kids had been there, but still some objects could not be removed. Kreacher had been 'executed,' so to speak, and there was now a new house elf, named Starry, after Sirius. (AN: Sirius Dog Star if ya didn't know)

Harry was still in a sullen mood. He hadn't been able to shake it off, no matter how hard the Dursleys tried to get him to cheer up. They had been dead scared that if he was unhappy, and they didn't know the reason why, that he would call his "freaky friends" to come and curse them away to San Francisco and back. He cheered up a little on this particular day, though, because one, it was his birthday, and two, he would be leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. He had just finished packing his trunk when "Ding-dong!" Harry sprung up from closing his trunk, and raced downstairs to the door. He opened it, to see a bunch of friendly faces: Lupin, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Hestia Jones, and Tonks, all standing on his threshold. He welcomed them in gratefully, then he and Tonks went up to his bedroom to bring down all his stuff.

"Hedwig's delivering a letter to Hagrid," he said while motioning to her empty cage. "Could you just clean it up so we can bring it? She'll be able to find me," he scrunched up his face, not wanting to think what would happen if he even did _scourgify_ to clean up his room a little more before he left. Tonks replied, "Wotcher, Harry. Sure," then performed the spell, leaving the cage spotless. Harry grinned, then leaned forward to drag his trunk down the stairs. But just as he was exiting his room, Lupin came upstairs, panting slightly. He bumped into Tonks, (hint hint heheee!) then hurriedly told them, "We've gotten the first signal. I'll do it all." He levitated Harry's trunk, his broom, and Hedwig's cage, while Moody, standing at the foot of the stairs, disillusioned Harry. "Can't be too careful," he growled. "We're driving, but we still gotta keep a lookout."

A last shower of gold sparks shot up into the air, still quite visible over the setting sun. Everyone rushed out to the Ministry car, and crammed into it. It was quite comfortable, as, obviously, the car had been enlarged, like Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia…

At Grimmauld Place

(AN: I have no clue about the geography of the U.K., so I actually don't know if they can drive from Surrey to Grimmauld Place & etc… work w/ me here, ppl!)

Once at Grimmauld Place, Harry had to reread a note written by Dumbledore for Number 12 to appear. Once it did, he waited for Hestia Jones to unlock the door, then pushed the door open and stepped inside. He noticed that the picture of Mrs. Black had finally been taken down, so he didn't worry about making too much noise. It was bothering him a little, though, how silent it was in the house. One by one the rest of Harry's guard walked into the house, at the end, Remus, with all of Harry's stuff.

"Hello?" Harry called out tentatively. Charlie (pretended to, though Harry had no clue he was acting) looked around, and shrugged like he didn't care. "Guess they haven't gotten back yet."

"Where did they go?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nowhere important. Just Diagon Alley for a while. Guess we'll all sit in the kitchen and wait for them."

He knew it was a little selfish, but Harry couldn't help feeling a bit grumpy that no one had even bothered to welcome him back. No one to tell him Happy Birthday, no one to envelope him in suffocating hugs, no presents?! He sighed, pushed open the swinging door, and slid onto a bench by the tables. He was about to start tracing circles on the surface of the table, when

"SURPRISE!!" The voices of about 30 people rang out through the kitchen. Harry spun in all directions, looking at everyone who had been hiding somewhere in the kitchen. Ginny came out from under the table, (Harry was glad he hadn't sat a few feet down, he probably would have kicked Ginny), Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley from out of the pantry, Mr. Weasley from behind the counter, and then, to his surprise, Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, Padma, Parvati, Neville, Luna, and many more of his school friends and other Order members emerged from other various spots in the kitchen, including Hagrid with Hedwig on his shoulder. Harry jumped up, as Mrs. Weasley started revealing all of the decorations that had been put up. (They had hidden them so Harry wouldn't get _too_ suspicious). He hugged Mrs. Weasley (not that he had a choice), shook hands with Mr. Weasley, and gave a hug each to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

He felt different when he hugged Ginny. She had held on (or was it him? Or both?) to him for more than a few seconds needed. _She smells really good. And her hair's really soft_, he thought to himself. He shook his head. He couldn't help noticing that she seemed to be a little sad. He made a mental note to ask her how she was later.

Harry thoroughly enjoyed the surprise party the Weasleys, his friends, and the Order had planned for him, despite still being in a general sad mood about Sirius. There was cake, ice cream, puddings of all sort, and, oh yeah, dinner. Harry couldn't imagine another birthday better than this one. The only thing bothering him was the look on Ginny's face after hugging him earlier. But he pushed it out of his mind, at least until he could talk to her privately. Soon enough, members of the Order and others who were not staying at Grimmauld Place left, leaving Lupin, Tonks, all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry to clean up. However, the seven adults (Lupin, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, who had claimed his amendments the first week in July) shooed Harry and his friends out of the kitchen, telling them that they needed to go an talk and "erm… what is it? 'catch up' with each other," as Mr. Weasley pronounced. So Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all traipsed up to the room Ron and Harry were sharing. Harry looked much happier than he had in weeks, thankfully for the other three. Hermione and Ron, with his arm around her waist (they had finally gotten together about a week before Harry arrived), sat on one bed, while Ginny and Harry sat on opposite ends of another.

"So, Harry," Hermione started. "How've you been? Since the last twenty-four hours we've heard from you, of course," she finished, grinning.

Harry also grinned. "Fine, thanks. How about all you three?" With a wink, he added, "You two in particular seem to be getting along just fine without me."

Hermione and Ron both flushed, and Ginny let out a reluctant smile, even though she was a bit annoyed by them leaving her out the past week.

"Hermione! Ron! Professor Dumbledore would like a word about your new prefect duties! Please come down!" called Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, perplexed. Wouldn't they get their assignments from the Head Boy and Girl on the train? Nevertheless, they walked out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny by themselves. Harry thought this was as good a time as any to talk to Ginny alone.

"So… Ginny. I figure Ron and Hermione are okay, but how are you? Seriously. I thought you looked a little sad earlier…" He trailed off, only looking slightly in the direction of Ginny.

"Oh. Um… well, see… it's…" Ginny looked to Harry as though she was having a hard time describing it. But really, she was simply deciding whether or not to tell Harry the truth about Dean, how she had just said it to make Ron mad. Harry though, misunderstanding her, put his hand out as if to stop her from hurting herself, and said, "If you don't want to, don't. I was just asking…" He stopped when Ginny placed a small hand on his thick, strong arm.

"Actually Harry. I was just deciding whether or not to tell you."

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Tell me what?"

"To tell you the truth, Harry. See… remember when on the train I said that Dean was my boyfriend?" Harry nodded. "Well… I sort of just said it to make Ron mad. His name was the first to pop up in my head." Her small grin grew wider. "I was pretending to be sad because I just told them a couple days ago that he had broken up with me." Now even Harry was grinning, reliving seeing the look on Ron's face when Ginny had told him. "I was still a bit put out that those two haven't been including me this past week, though." She grinned again. "They've been… busy." An impish smile was now coming onto her face. "I walked in on them the other day, and believe me…"

Harry smiled and shook his head, not wanting to imagine his two of his best friends making out.

_Did you just say two of your best friends, Potter? _He asked himself.

_Well, yeah… What's your point?_

_Two of? I thought they were. _

_Um…_

_HA! You consider Ginny one of your best friends too!_

_I suppose…_

_Yeah, duh, but you want her to be MORE than a friend, don't you?_

_No, I don't. That's ridiculous._

_Is it?_

_Uh…_

_HA!_

_Shut up._

Harry looked over at Ginny again, who was wondering why Harry had suddenly gone so quiet. He cocked his head to one side, and on impulse leaned towards her… Ginny gasped, and within the next second, realized this was what she wanted, and cocked her head opposite of his, leaned towards him, closed her eyes…

BAM

"Sorry mates, Dumbledore gave us this whole long-winded speech—" Ron broke off, seeing his sister and Harry. They jumped apart.

"Just… just… giving Ginny a… a hug. Um… she just told me about… about Dean. Yeah." Harry gave a frantic excuse.

Hermione, holding hands with, but still behind Ron, raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. Ron, being slightly thick as always, simply said, "Er… okay, mate. I thought you were doing something else, but I suppose not." Hermione slapped Ron in the arm, looking at him furiously for being so blatantly stupid. "Ow! Whaaat!?" he whined.

"Ron, I have to ask Dumbledore something. Come with me?" she gave him a puppy-dog stare. He melted under his girlfriend's gaze. "Okay."

As soon as the door shut behind the two, Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Harry—"

"Ginny—" They started at the same time. Each gave a weak smile.

"Ginny," Harry started again. "I'm really sorry. I just…" He sighed. "I just sort of was arguing with myself, and then I… You're…you're b-beautiful, you… you know." He bit his lip and looked down.

"What? Harry… I… I dunno what to say."

Harry looked up at Ginny. "I think… I'm beginning…" Bloody hell, this was hard. Then, all of a sudden, "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say anything."

"Wh—"

But Ginny was cut off, for Harry had suddenly covered her mouth with his own. Beginning to kiss Harry back, and starting to smile within the kiss, she thought, _Things aren't so bad after all. _

A/N: Wow I had a lot of writer's block for this one… and I've had TONS of stuff to do… therefore I didn't update in months lol! Well anyway… not that very many ppl have, but keep reviewing!


	9. The Beginning I

A/N: Since we all know there's no Cho in the third movie, we're all wondering how they're going to introduce her character in the fourth, right? ;) So… here's a (really really really short) idea from me…

**The Beginning**

A pretty Ravenclaw girl with long shiny black hair and sparkling brown almond eyes ran herself and her trolley through the magic brick barrier. Once on the other side, she stopped abruptly, preventing a crash with another person's cart, who had obviously just arrived breathless through the barrier as well.

"Sorry," she said, taking a glance at the tall, lean person.

"Quite all right," answered the bespectacled boy in a deep voice.

The Asian 15-year-old did a second take, cocking her head and looking at the boy. She grinned. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

They boy called Harry, whom she noticed was kinda cute, looked back at her. "Yeah."

"Then you two must be Ron and Hermione," she continued.

"Um… yes. Bloody hell, you're good. How'd you know?" asked the boy called Ron perplexedly.

The girl rolled her eyes, laughing. "Let's just say the school hears a lot about you three."

The other female, whom she had called Hermione, backhanded her red-haired friend playfully. "Come on Ron. Get a clue."

"Oh. Right."

Harry finally said something else. He had noticed that the Asian girl was very pretty—she had a beautiful smile, beautiful hair, beautiful body… wait a minute. "Aren't you on the… Ravenclaw Quidditch team?"

"Yeah!" Now the girl was a bit surprised that _Harry Potter_ had recognized her.

"So, did you see the World Cup… um… actually, I'm sorry…I…"

"Oh! My name's Cho. Cho Chang. I'm a fifth year. Ravenclaw, obviously."

"Nice to meet you."

The train whistle blew loudly, scaring them all a bit. They all glanced towards the clock.

"10:56! We all better get on, before we're left standing here," joked Cho.

"Er… right. Nice meeting you… Cho." They began to walk away, but when they were about fifteen feet apart, the girl spun around, shouted, "Yeah! I saw it! Great, wasn't it!"

She grinned, then they parted, each finding a separate compartment with their own respective friends.


	10. The Beginning II

A/N: So… here's another idea of how they could introduce Cho… grin as I wanted to audition, I've given it a lot of thought… ;) It's kinda similar lol

**The Beginning II**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to the water fountain, and had just finished talking to Oliver Wood, Harry's old Quidditch captain. They continued walking, and stood in line once they found the tap. Old Archie, in the flowered nightdress who liked "a breeze round his privates" left Hermione to duck away until he left.

Walking slower after filling their containers with water, Harry, Ron, and Hermione began their trek back to the campsite. They saw a few more people from other wizarding schools. Then a pretty girl walked across the mess of campsites in the perpendicular (what's another word? My mind's goin blank lol) direction. Harry noticed that from what he could see, she was very pretty. With long, black, shiny hair swishing as she walked, she was about half a head shorter than Harry. She turned her head to look at them, and she stopped, letting them walk past first. She didn't quite give them a second look until a breeze stirred up, blowing Harry's hair off his forehead.

The girl turned around quickly, to look at the trio again. She put out her hand to stop them. They halted, and they too turned to look at the girl.

"Hi," she began. "Excuse me for asking, but are you Harry Potter? Don't you go to Hogwarts?"

Harry, who was carrying a pail full of water with both hands, let go with one to shake her hand, slopping a lot of water down his front. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ron smirk. Trying not to give Ron a death glare, he stuck his hand out, "Yeah. I'm Harry. This is Ron Weasley," (he waved) "and Hermione Granger." (She waved too).

"Hello," answered the girl again, shaking Harry's hand. She hadn't torn her gaze away from Harry's. "I'm Cho Chang. I'm in Ravenclaw. A fifth year." She stuttered a little while she said this, which was uncharacteristic. Finally realizing she had been 'shaking' Harry's hand the entire time, she quickly let go.

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Then, "Well, I should go. I told my parents ten minutes, and now it's been about…" she checked her watch briefly. "…fourteen." She grinned, then added, "Nice meeting you all. Maybe I'll see you at school." Flashing another brilliant smile, she walked off.

Harry was in a bit of a daze, but then raised his hand in farewell. Ron chortled, and with Harry's glare, they started back to camp.


End file.
